Todo por tí
by CrazyApple96
Summary: Un amor que atraviesa barreras se vuelve frío debido a la monotonía... Ambos tendrán que demostrar que son el uno para el otro...   "Atravesaré el espacio hasta encontrarte"
1. Frío

Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

La trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Frío<strong>

—Trunks, ¿no vienes? – Preguntó una mujer de largo cabello negro desde la sala a un hombre que estaba sentado leyendo frente a su portátil, hoy tendría que salir de paseo con su esposa y su hija ya que era domingo pero le llegaron unas propuestas vía e-mail de unos inversionistas muy importantes que no podía ignorar.

—Espérame un minuto, reviso esto y nos vamos – De pronto escuchó su teléfono móvil sonar y lo atendió. Era uno de los que le habían escrito y le pedía reunirse con él en una hora ya que vino desde muy lejos tan solo para negociar, él aceptó de forma dudosa ya que su esposa se enfadaría con él, pero una oportunidad así no se presentaba dos veces. Se dirigió al armario y buscó ropa formal, se cambió, tomó su portafolio metiendo la portátil en él y fue hasta la sala donde se encontró con su esposa e hija vestidas de forma deportiva.

La mujer lo observó con una ceja alzada, vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros, un top blanco y unas deportivas del mismo color. — ¿Por qué estás vestido de esa manera? – Lo interrogó de forma despectiva. La niña de unos cinco años tan sólo lo observó con curiosidad esperando su respuesta, ella poseía el cabello color lavanda de su padre pero sus ojos negros eran herencia de su madre al igual que sus rasgos faciales y el tono de piel, llevaba un short café claro, una camiseta roja y botas negras.

—De eso quería hablarte amor. Me acaba de llamar el señor Mashido y quiere tratar unos asuntos de negocios con la empresa, creo que no podré ir con ustedes, lo s….

— ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Negocios, negocios y más negocios! ¡¿Cuándo va estar antes tu familia? ¡Dime! – Lo interrumpió furiosamente, él sólo atinó a bajar la mirada. Últimamente las cosas no iban muy bien en su hogar, las actividades de la empresa se llevaban todo su tiempo libre, se encontraban en pleno auge comercial.

—Pan por favor discúlpame, no es mi intención y tú lo sabes – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y tratando de agarrar sus manos, cosa que ella no permitió.

—Lilith por favor alcanza tus cosas para irnos – Ignorando al hombre que tenía al frente. Lilith agarró su pequeña mochila y tomó la mano de su madre luego de que ella tomara su bolso.

—Adiós papi – Trunks se agachó para abrazar y besar a su hija en la mejilla.

—Adiós nena, diviértete – Le respondió, luego miró a su esposa y ella le evadió la mirada – Pan por favor no puedes ponerte así, hablemos…

—No quiero hacerlo por el momento, déjame en paz – Abrió la puerta y fue hacia el ascensor junto a la niña.

Al salir se encontró con el portero del edificio, el cuál le dio los buenos días. Caminaron hasta un oscuro callejón cercano y desde allí alzaron vuelo, les tomaría cerca de quince minutos llegar hasta el lugar.

—Mami, ¿por qué estás enojada con papi? – Preguntó Lilith de forma inocente.

—Estás muy chiquita para entender ciertas cosas – Le respondió de forma maternal mirándola mientras revoloteaba en el aire frente a ella. Aún recordaba con claridad el día en que tuvo a esa hermosa niña…

_Se encontraban en su departamento en compañía de su tío Goten y Bra, tenía una enorme barriga de nueve meses, la próxima semana tendrían a su bebé en brazos. El pequeño ser que tenía Pan en su vientre demostraba que iba a ser muy fuerte ya que daba patadas que hacían que algunas veces su madre se doblara del dolor que éstas le ocasionaban. Trunks estaba encantado, saber que Pan iba a darle un hijo le producía una enorme felicidad y cada vez que él acariciaba el vientre de ella, el bebé se emocionaba porque comenzaba a moverse insistentemente._

_Y ahí estaban los saiyajines mestizos compartiendo una tarde de películas, risas y comida por montón hasta que se escuchó un líquido caer al suelo, todos giraron su vista hacia Pan que con ojos desorbitados miraba el suelo bajo sus pies, con una mano tapaba su boca y con la otra agarraba su barriga…_

— _¡Ups! – Sólo atinó a decir eso antes de que todos comenzaran a correr. Bra fue hacia el teléfono a llamar a su madre. Goten comenzó a buscar toallas, tijeras y agua caliente pareciendo cucaracha con insecticida. Y Trunks la alzó en brazos, la llevó hasta la habitación y la dejó encima de la cama._

— _¡Amor, inhala y exhala! ¡No te pongas nerviosa! ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Tranquilízate! – Le decía siendo él quien se encontraba histérico, ella estaba muy tranquila, aún no iniciaban las contracciones… Según le dijeron su abuela, su madre y su suegra, el bebé debía nacer en casa puesto que al ser ella ¼ saiyajin y Trunks mitad saiyajin, era probable que la criatura nazca con cola, lo que provocaría una gran conmoción y curiosidad en la comunidad médica._

— _¡Mi mamá ya viene en unos minutos con tu mamá y mi sue… digo tu abuela! – Anunció Bra en el marco de la puerta de la habitación principal._

— _¡Ya tengo lo necesario para la llegada de mi sobrina! – Decía mientras entraba con una cantidad industrial de toallas._

—_Corrección tío es sobrina nieta – Pan a pesar de ser la embarazada era la más serena de todos._

— _¡Hey! ¡Qué no soy tan viejo! – Dijo tratando de sonar ofendido, sin embargo todos rieron quitando tensión al momento._

— _¡Ay! – Pan hizo un claro gesto de dolor agarrando fuertemente la mano de su esposo que estaba arrodillado a un lado de la enorme cama —Empezaron las contracciones – Habló con mucha dificultad debido al dolor, recién caía en cuenta de que el parto sería algo difícil debido a que el bebé era una saiyajin. Pero, si su madre, su abuela y Bulma tuvieron a sus hijos siendo tan sólo humanas, ella también lo haría._

_Al instante llegaron Videl, Gohan, Chichi, Bulma y Vegeta por la gran ventana de la sala. El mayor de los hijos de Gokú fue hasta su hija quitando del camino al esposo, Pan a pesar del dolor soltó una risilla al ver que su padre seguía siendo sobreprotector con ella._

—_Tranquila, esto pronto va a pasar – Susurró su progenitor._

—_Vamos a preparar todo para el parto – Ordenó Chichi acreditándose el título de jefa._

—_Yo ya traje las toallas – Mientras las enseñaba orgullosamente a su madre —Y las tijeras también._

— _¿Están esterilizadas? – Interrogó Bulma. Goten tan sólo atinó a sonreír nerviosamente y a rascarse la cabeza al más puro estilo Son._

—_Idiota – Susurró Vegeta parado con los brazos cruzados sobre la pared._

—_Vegeta haz el favor de aplicar algo de calor a las tijeras – Pidió Bulma al saiyajin puro._

— _¡¿Me viste cara de encendedor, mujer? – Con una venita en la frente, la científica lo miró fijamente y él lanzó un gruñido haciendo lo ella demandó._

—_Está bien Pan, relájate y trata de controlar tu ki o podrías hacer volar el edificio – Recomendó su padre._

—_Gohan, deja que Trunks se coloque a su lado – Refiriéndose a su hija, Gohan tan sólo vio con recelo a su yerno para darle el lugar haciéndole caso a su esposa._

_En ese momento Chichi y Bulma ya tenían todo listo, colocaron las toallas, esterilizaron las tijeras y se colocaron guantes. Luego sacaron a todos a excepción de Trunks, para que Pan pudiera relajarse._

—_Puja cuando te lo diga – Le dijo su abuela que era asistida por Bulma — ¡Ahora!_

_Un enorme grito se escuchó en la sala, que espanto a todos, a excepción de Vegeta._

— _¡Otra vez! – Ordenó la esposa de Gokú._

_Esta vez se escuchó un crujir de huesos y un grito masculino. Todos en la sala se miraron extrañados._

— _¡Duele! – Se quejó Trunks al sentir como sus huesos de la muñeca se hacían polvo debido al apretón dado por su mujer._

— _¡Cállate tonto! – Lo regañó Pan con su rostro sudado y el ceño fruncido mientras respiraba agitadamente. _

— _¡Vamos Pan una vez más! ¡Ya podemos ver la cabeza! – Alentó Bulma. La menor de los Son volvió a pujar, esta vez sin gritar pero apretando con demasiada fuerza la otra mano que le había dado Trunks, quien por su parte estaba rojo por el dolor y por aguantar el grito que quería proferir._

— _¡Ya nació! – Anunció una alegre bisabuela, la niña lloraba muy fuerte, tanto así que todos en la sala corrieron hasta la habitación. Pero, al entrar se llevaron el espectáculo de sus vidas, Goten al no aguantar ver tanta sangre en un mismo lugar se desmayó cayendo encima de Vegeta, que estaba a su lado._

—_Insecto cobarde – Tirándolo a un lado._

—_Se siente un ki enorme – Dijo un asombrado Gohan, Vegeta sonrió de lado._

—_Felicidades amor – Videl abrazó y besó a su hija._

— _¡Mocoso ven corta la unión con la madre! – Refiriéndose al cordón umbilical, Trunks obedeciendo a su padre fue a agarrar las tijeras dispuesto a cortarlo — ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Hazlo cómo saiyajin, maldita sea!_

—_Pero papá… – Trató de replicar a su padre._

— _¡¿Acaso crees que ese débil metal podrá cortarlo? – Lo interrumpió el príncipe de los saiyajin._

_Haciendo caso a su padre, Trunks cogió el cordón y formando un filo de energía con sus maltrechos dedos lo cortó y la niña fue llevada hasta los brazos de su madre, quien le dio pecho. Trunks se unió a ellas acariciando el rostro de su hija envuelta en toallas, cruzó miradas con Pan y le dio un casto beso en la frente._

—_Saluden a Lilith Brief Son – Dijo un estrenado padre a todos los que estaban allí._

Pan regresó al presente cuando su hija le dio un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo descender unos metros.

— ¡Mami! – Se alteró la pequeña niña, alcanzando a su madre a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al suelo — ¡Lo siento pensé que ibas a esquivarlo!

—Tranquila, no fue nada, tan solo me distraje un poco – Mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado — _Lilith golpea duro a pesar de ser una niña de solo cinco años, a veces olvido que es ¾ saiyajin._

— ¿Empezamos mami? – Dejando sus cosas en el suelo al igual que Pan y poniéndose en posición de combate.

— ¡En guardia Lilith! – Acercándose peligrosamente a la niña dispuesta a darle una patada que ella detuvo con su brazo para luego aparecerse sobre Pan para dar una voltereta tratando de patearla. Su madre la agarró de la pierna y la mandó a estrellarse con una roca —Debes estar más atenta.

— ¡Tú también! – Gritó un destello dorado dándole un inesperado golpe en el estómago, Pan sacó su brazo estampándolo en su cara alejándola mientras se transformaba también en súper saiyajin.

_Continuará…_


	2. Aparición

**Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Aparición<strong>

En un frío y aislado planeta de la galaxia del norte se encontraba un ser de sexo femenino observando imágenes a través de un ordenador. Su piel era de un tono lila, poseía finos rasgos faciales y ojos azules intensos, su cabello era morado y caía en forma de rastas, tenía un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, tan solo la cubría un vestido blanco marcado hasta la cintura y de ahí hacia abajo era holgado.

—Ama Kori, el amo Kuru demanda su presencia— Le anunció una criatura verde de estatura media a la alta mujer frente a la pantalla.

—Dile que voy en unos minutos— Mientras el ser se retiraba, ella sonreía malignamente al ver el rostro de aquella persona. Luego de cinco minutos se dirigió a uno de los salones de aquel inmenso palacio que habitaba junto a su hermano y algunos sirvientes.

El lugar era muy opulento, estaba decorado en tonos fríos, había lámparas con forma de araña y cortinas de la más fina tela de esa galaxia.

—La princesa Kori me honra con su presencia— Dijo burlonamente un hombre alto con la piel muy blanca, ojos plateados y largo cabello celeste amarrado en una coleta baja, vestía una especie de armadura plateada que lo cubría de la cintura para arriba y llevaba un traje negro por debajo.

—Deja el sarcasmo, hermanito— Respondió ella de forma amenazante —Y dime para que me llamas.

— ¿Eres feliz?— Soltó de repente mirándola a los ojos, ella se sorprendió al escuchar semejante pregunta de la boca de su hermano —No creas que no he notado las veces que observas esa imagen en el bendito ordenador espacial.

La mujer se sonrojó al enterarse de que su hermano sabía su secreto…

* * *

><p>—Suficiente por hoy, Lilith— Pan al ver cansada a su hija decidió que era mejor dejar hasta ahí el entrenamiento.<p>

—Aún puedo continuar— Decía la niña entre respiraciones agitadas.

—Tan sólo mírate amor, ya no puedes más— Mientras se acercaba a ella poniéndose a su altura —Vamos a casa, ¿sí?— Preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Pero mamá…

—Vamos y te preparo algo rico— La persuadió con una gran debilidad saiyajin: la comida.

— ¡Sí!— Soltó ella de forma emocionada alzando vuelo mientras su madre recogía sus cosas para seguirla.

Descendieron en el mismo callejón oscuro, eran más de las seis de la tarde. Con disimulo se dirigieron a la entrada del imponente edificio, trataron de pasar desapercibidas pero llamaron la atención del guardia ya que el ascensor tardaba demasiado en bajar.

— ¡Señora Brief! ¡¿Qué les ocurrió?— Preguntó sorprendido al ver el estado de la ropa de ambas.

— ¡Nada! No sucedió absolutamente nada, lo que pasa es que la ropa resultó de mala calidad, eso es todo— Respondió nerviosamente rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza en clara señal de nerviosismo.

—Pero mamá esta ropa es de muy buena marca, dile que estuvimos entrenando artes marciales— Dijo Lilith mientras Pan se quedaba de piedra ante la inocencia e indiscreción de su retoño.

— ¡Artes marciales!— Exclamó sorprendido el guardia —_"¡¿Qué clase de madre deja así a su hija en un entrenamiento de artes marciales?"_— Pensó viendo el estado de la ropa de la pequeña Brief.

— ¡Mire ya llegó el ascensor! ¡Adiós!— Se metió rápidamente a la cabina agarrando a Lilith para que no siguiera hablando —_"Eso estuvo cerca"_

En el último piso, donde se encontraba el departamento más exclusivo de todo el lujoso edificio, se encontraba el presidente de la empresa más adinerada e importante de todo el planeta. Meditaba acerca del tema por el que había discutido con su esposa en la mañana, sabía que estaba actuando mal, pero también tenía obligaciones con la empresa, debía buscar un punto medio entre su familia y el trabajo. Estando en la cocina escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y por ella entraban las dos mujeres de su vida, él salió hasta la sala para recibirlas.

— ¡Papi!— La niña se tiró a sus brazos y le plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué tal pequeña? ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento de hoy?— Sonriéndole a su niña, luego miró a Pan, quien lo ignoró y se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¡Estuvo genial, mi mami me está enseñando una técnica asombrosa!— Respondió Lilith mientras hacía gestos con sus pequeñas manos.

— ¿Y cuál será esa técnica?— Preguntó Trunks interesado.

Lilith se rascó su cabeza y puso cara de recordar algo, repentinamente estiro sus brazos realizando ciertas poses muy conocidas para Trunks y luego los recogió.

—¡No Lilith!— Gritó un muy preocupado padre al ver lo que su hija estaba haciendo.

—¡Kame - hame – ha!— Pero desgraciadamente él reaccionó muy tarde, para cuando giró el rostro hacia el gran ventanal de la sala no quedaron más que escombros de lo fue una lámina de vidrio. Pan alarmada por el alboroto salió de la cocina y quedó con los ojos como plato al ver lo que su niña provocó, ella tan solo le había enseñado las poses que tenía que realizar y el nombre del ataque, pero Lilith no había podido realizarlo.

—¡¿Tú has visto lo que acaba de hacer?— Preguntó su esposo entre tartamudeos.

—¿Hice algo malo?— Interrogó la pequeña inocentemente mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

—No hiciste algo malo, sólo que no es el lugar correcto para hacer esos ataques. Está prohibido hacer eso en casa, ¿entendiste Lilith?— Le regañó su mamá y luego la envió a buscar ropa para ir a bañarse quedando los dos padres en la sala.

—Es muy fuerte— Comentó Trunks asombrado por la fuerza de Lilith mientras observaba a la mujer que se encontraba parada observando el desastre y pensando en la forma de solucionarlo antes de que las demás personas se dieran cuenta. Él la amaba con locura, tanto su parte humana como la saiyajin no podían despegarse de ella, la había elegido cómo su compañera para toda la vida, pero sentía que la estaba perdiendo, no podía dejar que eso sucediera, jamás se lo perdonaría y prefería morir a no seguir a su lado.

—No te asombrarías si estuvieras más al pendiente de sus avances como guerrera— Le respondió con desdén observando los azules ojos de su esposo, vio en ellos tristeza y desesperación. Ella no quería que su matrimonio fracasara, si tan sólo Bulma confiara más en Bra y le dejara tomar la vicepresidencia de la compañía, Trunks tendría más tiempo para ellas, pero su suegra decía que su hija todavía era inmadura como para dedicarse al negocio de la familia.

—Pan, sé que no soy el mejor esposo ni el mejor padre. Trato de hacer lo que puedo pero entiende que también tengo responsabilidades…— Pan lo interrumpió indignada.

—Yo también tengo responsabilidades y no por eso estoy ausente la mayoría del tiempo, tengo un trabajo y no por eso parece que tengo toda la carga del mundo encima, habla con tu mamá para que Bra te ayude, ella está dispuesta a tomar la vicepresidencia, entiendan que ya no es la muchacha inmadura de hace cinco años— Se retiró dejando a Trunks sin palabras, él preso de la rabia se fue por la abertura hecha en la pared hacia un bosque deshabitado en las montañas, donde no podría hacer daño a nadie. Estando allí se dedicó a dar patadas, lanzar rayos de energía hacia un enemigo imaginario, descargando toda su ira.

—Pobre saiyajin, su hembra no lo entiende— Susurró una voz entre los árboles que no habían sido derrumbados por él.

—¡¿Quién eres?— Preguntó irritado hacia la nada y tratando de detectar algún ki, pero extrañamente no sintió ninguno.

—Soy la que te va a salvar de la soledad— Trunks no sintió cuando una presencia se colocó flotando al frente de él, le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se acercó, besándolo. Él se encontraba asombrado con los ojos abiertos y con las manos intentó quitársela de encima, pero no pudo ya que la presencia se desvaneció entre risas que se perdieron entre las verdes hojas del bosque.

Trunks se desplomó en el suelo boca arriba mientras miraba las estrellas se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos —_"Me debo estar volviendo loco"_

* * *

><p>—Preciosa mañana vas a hablar con tu mamá, ¿verdad?— Le preguntó a la mujer de cabello turquesa que estaba metiéndose al baño mientras él se acostaba en la cama encendiendo la televisión.<p>

—Sí, ya estoy harta de ser practicante, creo que ya estoy preparada para ser la vicepresidenta de la Corporación Cápsula, ¿verdad que sí?— Le contestó desde adentro observándose en el gran espejo del baño —_"¡Uy! Debo bajar este rollito"_— Agarrándose piel donde no había grasa de más.

—Claro amor, tú eres tan o más capaz que Trunks— Abrazándola por la espalda y causando que ella diera un respingo al no sentir que él entró en el baño —Y ahora… ¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño?

* * *

><p>Pan estaba tratando de hacer que Lilith duerma luego de que ambas se hayan aseado, pero esa niña tenía tanta energía, ya eran más de las diez de la noche y no conseguía que su hija se metiera en la cama. ¡Incluso le dio tres litros de leche caliente! Pero nada funcionaba. Decidió dejarla jugar un rato más con los juguetes que le había creado la abuela paterna de Lilith, mientras ella se iría un momento a observar la noche por el ventanal ya reparado. A la final el apellido Brief tenía demasiada importancia… Sintió cómo dos brazos la agarraban por la cintura y la acercaban a un tórax definido y marcado, le olfateó el cuello y se acomodó en su hombro.<p>

—¿Me perdonas?— Acentuando más el agarre.

—Sabes que por más que quiera no me puedo enfadar contigo— Girándose y plantándole un beso en los labios —Te amo, Trunks…

—Y yo a ti, Pan

* * *

><p>—<em>Trunks, ya no aguanto esto— Pan ya no resistía ese nudo en su pecho cada vez que se veían y ella no podía besarlo ni tocarlo como lo deseaba, siempre que estaban frente a los demás debían de guardar las apariencias.<em>

—_¿Quieres hacerlo público?— Preguntó él, se le hacía tan difícil no poder anunciarles a todos que estaban juntos, pero lo detenía el saber que ella podía sufrir el enojo de su padre, además Gohan daba miedo cuando se enfadaba y él no era cobarde pero estimaba su vida. Aunque, para poder estar con ella haría lo que fuera necesario, es más, ya había tomado una decisión._

—_Oye, sabes que por ahora no se puede, no juegues conmigo— Dándole un golpe no muy fuerte en el hombro mientras realizaba un puchero._

—_¡Hey! ¡Me dolió! ¡Eres mala!_

—_No exageres llorón egocéntrico— Cruzándose de brazos._

—_Pero soy el egocéntrico que no dejas de amar— La jaló hacía él y la besó ante el asombro de todos, en especial de Gohan que rompió el vaso del cual bebía whisky ya que estaban en una reunión en el patio de la Corporación Cápsula, celebrando que Bra había culminado con la educación media para abrirse paso a la universidad._

—_¡¿Qué significa esto?— Gritó muy alterado mientras los demás despertaban del shock al ver la escena._


	3. Reconciliación

Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

La trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Reconciliación<strong>

—_¡¿Qué carajo le haces a mi hija, imbécil? —Exclamó Gohan muy furioso al ver cómo ese hombre besaba a su niña, caminó con paso firme hasta él y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa separándolo de Pan._

—_¡Papá, no es lo que parece! —Trató de inventar una excusa creíble, pero no se le ocurría nada para detener lo que Trunks había comenzado. Todos los demás estaban preocupados al ver descontrolado a Gohan y temieron por la vida del hijo mayor de Bulma._

—_¡Vegeta, mueve tu trasero y ayuda a Trunks! —Exigió Bulma a su marido, el cual se encontraba muy tranquilo sentado en una mesa y devorando un filete de res cocido al vapor._

—_El mocoso se lo buscó, si quiere algo que se lo gane. —Siguió comiendo, pero estaba muy al pendiente de los cambios de ki en ambos: Gohan y Trunks._

—_¡Vegeta! —Lo regañó su mujer, pero él no se movió._

—_¡Gohan, tranquilízate hijo! — Chichi agarró a su hijo por el brazo derecho jalándolo inútilmente._

—_¡Hazle caso a tu madre! ¡Estás asustando a Pan!—Le ordenó Videl en un tono muy severo._

_La situación estaba muy complicada, por un lado estaban Trunks y Gohan queriendo matarse y por el otro se hallaba una desesperada madre tratando de hacer que su marido defendiera a su hijo. Mientras, Bra se aprovechó de la situación y abrazó a Goten diciendo tener miedo, cosa que no era verdad, aunque si se encontraba realmente preocupada por su hermano, pero él ya sabría salir de esa. Por ahora se encontraba muy a gusto siendo abrazada por su príncipe azul. Goten por su parte se encontraba en un dilema moral, quería ayudar a su amigo, pero el muy idiota no confío en él desde un principio y no le contó que pretendía a su sobrina, él jamás se hubiera opuesto a una relación entre ellos ya que conocía los sentimientos de Pan, aunque ella tampoco le conversó nada. También quería apoyar a su hermano, a él no le gustaría que a una hija suya viniera un tipo y la besara sin tapujo alguno en frente de todos._

—_¡Miren al final Gokú y Vegeta van a ser familia!—Dijo Krilin muy emocionado ante la ironía de la vida. Causó que incluso Vegeta se atorara con su filete._

—_¡Cállate Krilin! ¡Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso!—Soltó a Trunks, quien suspiro aliviado. —No he terminado contigo. —Enviándole una mirada amenazante._

—_Tranquilo… Yo cierro mi boca. —Krilin hizo la mímica de tener un cierre en la boca._

—_Este… Gohan_

—_¡¿Qué? —Respondió malhumorado._

—_Quisiera hablar contigo, vamos a la cocina. —Ambos se encaminaron hasta el lugar mencionado dejando a todos con la curiosidad de saber que hablaron. No se enteraron con exactitud que se dijeron pero al salir se pudo observar a Trunks muy sonriente aunque con un ojo morado y a Gohan con un puchero en su rostro._

—_Cuídate mi vida, si te hace algo házmelo saber. Haré que se arrepienta de haber nacido. —Dijo Gohan a su hija, quien se encontraba junto a Videl y a Chichi mientras se mordía el labio inferior izquierdo por los nervios, pero se relajó al ver salir a Trunks completo._

—_Tranquilo papá, si me hace algo, primero lo torturo yo y luego tú le das el toque final. —Y se sonrieron de forma cómplice a lo que Trunks sintió una corriente recorrer su columna debido al temor que le causaron esas miradas. _

_Todos ahora tenían un motivo más para brindar, aunque Gohan seguía algo traumado y repetía cada dos segundos: "Mi hija no". Videl tan solo lo abrazaba y le daba palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo, ella comprendía a su esposo, no es que Gohan no confiase en Trunks, de hecho no lo tenía en mal plano, tan sólo estaba celoso y no quería que lo separen de su adorada hija. _

_Bulma corrió a halar a su hijo hasta la casa para curarle el golpe que le había dado Gohan aunque Trunks insistía que no era necesario, que ya sanaría en unas horas, él quería ir hasta donde se encontraba su amada Pan, quien lo despedía con una sonrisa burlona y agitando su mano._

* * *

><p>Pan se despertó al sentir unas sensuales caricias en su espalda, las cuales eran proporcionadas por su esposo, se giró y acomodó una de sus manos debajo de su cabeza observando los ojos del hombre con el cual hizo el amor la noche anterior. Eran las seis de la mañana, Trunks decidió llegar algo tarde ese día, para poder disfrutar algo de tiempo con su mujer antes de que esta vaya a la escuela de artes marciales de su abuelo Satán.<p>

—¿Cómo amaneciste?—Preguntó a su esposa.

—Demasiado bien, ¿y tú?—Devolvió la pregunta al hombre desnudo y tan sólo cubierto en sus partes íntimas por una fina sábana de seda color vino.

—Si tú estás a mi lado mi felicidad siempre será completa. —Mientras besaba el cuello de Pan, ella sonrió seductoramente, lo agarró por los brazos y se impulsó quedando ella encima de él mientras la tela se deslizaba por su cuerpo ante la lasciva mirada de Trunks.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, egocéntrico?— Percatándose de la mirada de él.

—Más de lo que te imaginas. —La atrajo hacia él para besarla y aprovechar antes de que Lilith despertara.

* * *

><p>—<em>Así que tenemos una amiga en común… —Mencionó una conocida voz a su espalda. Se giró para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos que poseía su mejor amigo.<em>

—_¡Trunks! ¡Es bueno verte por aquí!—Mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla._

—_¿Me concederías este baile, hermosa? —Haciendo una reverencia muy caballerosa._

—_Por supuesto. —Tomando la mano extendida del chico. Ella era totalmente inocente de las intenciones del hombre que la invitó a bailar. Trunks siempre sintió una extraña conexión con Pan, incluso desde el día en que ella nació, por eso tenía esa impulsiva necesidad de protegerla de todo peligro, de no dejar que nada malo le ocurriese. Sentía que ella era frágil y que él debería ser la barrera para que nada la tocara, si Pan escuchara sus pensamientos de seguro lo mataría ya que ella detestaba que la sobreprotejan._

—_¿Y tú por qué me miras así? —Preguntó extrañada tras observar la fija mirada de él sobre ella mientras bailaban en un ritmo que no era propio del tipo de música que sonaba, lo que demostraba que Trunks estaba desconcentrado._

—_¿Qué? Oh… Lo siento, me distraje al verte. —Respondió sin pensarlo._

—_¿Qué? —Ahora era el turno de ella para sorprenderse. Trunks inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su metida de pata y trató de arreglar las cosas._

—_Quiero decir, mírate cómo has crecido Pan, ya no eres esa niña irritable y malhumorada de hace cinco años. —Aunque lo empeoró en vez de mejorarlo, Pan se enfureció mucho ante esto._

—_¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota? —Para no llamar la atención de los demás presentes, Pan tan sólo alzó su pierna izquierda y hundió el puntiagudo tacón, con más fuerza de la necesaria, en el zapato de Trunks. Él se puso colorado tratando de aguantar el dolor y se sujetó el pie lastimado dándose cuenta de que este tenía un hueco en el lugar donde recibió el taconazo, entre saltitos fue a sentarse en la silla más cercana, siendo seguido por su agresora._

—_Lo siento tengo dos pies izquierdos. —Dijo Pan con una sonrisa que era tan inocente que resultaba maléfica. —Adiós, lindo… —Dándole palmaditas en la cabeza mientras él la miraba con pánico._

_Cuando la vio marcharse y luego de despertar del hipnotismo que le causó ver su movimiento de caderas al caminar, Trunks salió de aquella fiesta hacia el bar más cercano con la intención de tomarse un par de copas para pasar el mal rato, lo que no planeó era que después de la segunda se endulzaría y querría seguir hasta que perdió la consciencia._

—_Y entonces le dije lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente, ¿me entiendes? —Era lo poco que se le entendía debido a la pesadez que tenía en la lengua producto del alcohol presente en su sangre._

—_Sí señor, pero le dije que el bar ya cerró hace diez minutos, tendrá que salir por…_

—_Pero ella me enterró el tacón, ¡el tacón! —Le interrumpió Trunks subiendo el pie a la barra para mostrarlo, el camarero rodó los ojos. Tendría que conseguir otro empleo, ya no aguantaba tener que escuchar la vida de los borrachos que allí llegaban, aunque estos tuviesen dinero y dejaran excelente propina. Para librarse de él le pidió su teléfono móvil, Trunks se lo dio mientras se echaba a llorar en la dura superficie de mármol negro. En unos minutos llegó Bra, quien afortunadamente había contestado el teléfono en su casa y lo encontró dormido._

—_¡Estás hecho una desgracia, Trunks Brief! —Le gritó al verlo en semejante estado, pagó la cuenta y agradeció al camarero. Seguido de esto agarró a Trunks de una pierna, sin importarle si se golpeaba o no al caer de la silla, y lo arrastró fuera del establecimiento y lo subió sin ninguna delicadeza a la parte trasera de la aeronave que acababa de sacar._

—_Ya mañana haré que me agradezcas llevándome de compras. —Se subió al asiento del conductor y despegó hacia el departamento de su hermano._

* * *

><p>—Buenos días, princesa. —Trunks dio un beso en la mejilla de su hija, al hacerlo unas fugaces imágenes de Lilith llorando mientras una mujer la sostenía aparecieron en su mente, se asustó demasiado al ver aquellas imágenes y se quedó estático.<p>

—Buenos días, papi. —Respondió ella de forma tierna mientras se lanzaba hacia su padre en un fraternal y cariñoso abrazo, Trunks despertó de su ensoñación y correspondió el gesto tratando de despejar su cabeza de tan horribles visiones.

—Mamá ya preparó tu desayuno, ¿vamos al comedor? —Preguntó a Lilith, que le pidió que la esperara a que se cepillara los dientes. Estando sólo mientras la niña iba a su baño personal, se puso a meditar aquellas imágenes que le recordaron la incómoda sensación que tuvo cuando ocurrió aquella aparición. Tenía un presentimiento de que algo grande sucedería, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero estaba seguro de que sería algo que cambiaría la vida de su familia.

—Ya estoy. —Anunció la niña tomando la mano de su padre, quien se encontraba sentado en su cama, y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Al llegar a su destino, observó que su madre había preparado sus platillos favoritos.

—Buenos días mami, gracias por la comida. —Dijo empezando a devorar el gran banquete. Sus padres le sonrieron y ella les preguntó por qué ellos no comían.

—Nosotros ya hemos desayunado, pensamos dejarte dormir un poco más, así que hoy te toca estar lista más rápido que de costumbre. —Lilith estaba muy feliz, usualmente no encontraba a su padre al despertar y hoy estaban los dos allí, al parecer también habían dejado de pelear. —Tu papi te pasará dejando en la escuela, apúrate que ya son la 7:45 y tú entras a la 8:15.

Trunks agarró la mano de su esposa y mirándole a los ojos le anunció que hablaría con su madre.

* * *

><p>—Hoy ocuparé la vicepresidencia de CC. a como dé lugar, sino me cambio el nombre por Pancracia. —Se autoconvencía Bra en el reflejo del espejo, arreglándose la ropa y el maquillaje.<p>

—Bueno, ahora tendré que decir Pancracia mientras lo hacemos. —La sorprendió su novio entrando en la habitación que ambos compartían.

—¡Goten! Me has asustado, pensé que te habías ido. —Viendo cómo este se dirigía a su velador y tomaba un objeto.

—Olvidé las llaves. —Se las enseñó, luego caminó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente. —Tranquila, todo saldrá como quieres, tan solo confía en ti. —La acunó en sus brazos y se observaron por algunos segundos antes de darse un apasionado y largo beso. —Bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche, preciosa.

—Adiós Goten. —Dijo cuando él ya había salido de la habitación, ese hombre tenía algo demasiado fuerte que la embobaba, lo amaba hasta la locura.

* * *

><p>—Kuru, ¿estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó temerosa.<p>

—No es momento de dudas, haremos lo planeado. —Respondió fríamente, tenía mucho resentimiento en su pecho, el jamás pudo gozar de lo que aquellos sucios terrícolas poseían. Siempre fue un ser solitario, sólo contaba con la compañía de su hermana. Su madre, luego de que el cruel ser que fue su padre la abandonara, murió al darlos a luz, ellos fueron encontrados por unos seres de color amarillo que tenían un ojo y cinco protuberancias en su cabeza en forma de diadema, los cuales habitaban en el planeta donde ellos nacieron: el planeta Kiiro. Los seres que allí habitan eran los Fukurami.

—Pero ellos no nos han hecho nada, recuerda que hemos venido por otro motivo. —Dijo recordando lo que le hizo el día anterior al hombre de cabello lavanda.

—Nada me hará cambiar de opinión, así que guarda tus comentarios Kori. —Mientras alzaba vuelo para inspeccionar la ciudad desde las alturas.

* * *

><p>NA: La conversación de Gohan y Trunks la mostraré más adelante... Todos los recuerdos son clave para adecuar la historia...

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

_lovepan_

_huilen_

_LionFanfic_

_TrunksPan98_

_Patty Suise_

Y los demás que leen la historia bajo las sombras del anonimato... Vamos, dejen reviews con sugerencias e ideas, que me gusta saber las opiniones de los demás...

Los quiero, bye!

Pd: Escuchen Part Of Me de Katy Perry...! :)


	4. Aviso

Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

La trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Aviso<strong>

—_Mi señor, debo informarle que una de las esclavas en la nave tiene un serio problema. —Dijo temeroso un pequeño humanoide verde a su jefe, que se encontraba sentado en lo que él creía era su trono._

—_¿Qué clase de problema? —Preguntó en un tono de voz algo afeminado y girándose para verle la cara a su súbdito._

—_Va a tener una cría, señor. —Agachó la cabeza esperando un fulminante rayo que para su suerte o desgracia no llegó. Escuchó cómo su superior se levantó dejando arrastrar una larga cola._

—_¿Cuál de todas? —Preguntó, aunque temía la respuesta._

—_Toketsu, señor. —Respondió antes de que un rayo, despedido desde el dedo índice de su amo, lo fulminara._

—_Siempre causando molestias. —Se encaminó hacia las celdas en lo más recóndito de la nave, los soldados al verlo llegar se apartaban asombrados, ya que no era normal verlo pasearse por allí._

_Dentro de una de las celdas se encontraba una hembra de la raza Tentai, los cuales eran altos y se caracterizaban por su piel muy blanca con cabello celeste y por poderes relacionados con el frío. Toketsu se encontraba agitada debido a los dolores presentes en su vientre, sintió que alguien retiraba los barrotes de energía de la celda y entraba en ella, alzó su vista para encontrarse con el del ser que la tenía prisionera desde que inició el viaje hace ya seis meses. Él la utilizaba a ella, y a otras dos esclavas más, para satisfacer sus deseos carnales y producto de ello quedó preñada. Su período de gestación duraba tres meses._

—_Así que una cría. —Con una sonrisa ladina y burlona observaba desde arriba a la mujer tumbada en el piso, rápidamente se agachó y de una forma ruda la agarró del mentón obligándola a mirarlo. —Te dije que eras mi favorita, pero jamás quise un descendiente de ti._

—_Pero Freezer…_

—_¡Cállate, no quiero oírte! Buscaré el planeta más cercano y deshabitado para dejarte junto a tu pequeño infeliz. —La soltó y se fue volviendo a activar los sensores de energía que impedían su salida. Toketsu en vez de sentirse preocupada, percibió en ello una oportunidad de escape. Ella podría parir y con suerte se teletransportaría hacia algún planeta cercano, la ayudarían y quizás sobreviviría para criar al pequeño._

_Freezer ordenó a sus hombres buscar un planeta deshabitado y aterrizar allí, luego hizo que bajarán a Toketsu de la nave. Todo el proceso lo observó desde la cabina de mando, casi le dio remordimiento de dejarla allí junto con su hijo… Pero él era el Gran Freezer, él no sufría de esas debilidades._

_Toketsu quedó allí en el planeta, al cabo de unas horas tuvo no uno, sino dos bebés: una niña y un niño, ambos muy parecidos pero se diferenciaban por el color de piel, mientras el niño era muy blanco igual a ella, la niña tenía la piel lila en un tono más claro que su padre. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía podía teletransportar a dos seres a un pequeño planeta cercano, se suponía que serían ella y el bebé, pero jamás contó con que tendría dos niños, se encontraba en un dilema, pero, pudo más su amor de madre y como pudo envío a los dos bebés a ese planeta luego de darles de comer por primera y última vez._

_En el centro de un poblado del planeta Kiiro aparecieron dos pequeños seres muy extraños, los habitantes del lugar acudieron curiosos a ver qué ocurría. Observaron a aquellos dos bebés indefensos y una pareja de fukuramis que tenían tres niños decidieron quedárselos, los criaron, les enseñaron sus costumbres… Jamás les contaron su origen, ya siendo adultos lo descubrieron. En una de sus tantas exploraciones en el espacio dieron con el planeta donde se hallaba parte del cuerpo de su madre, el cual se había congelado, la reconocieron porque Kuru era una versión masculina de ella. Kori tocó el cuerpo y algunas fugaces imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, con la otra mano agarró la de su hermano para que el también recibiera la información._

_Luego de aquello juraron vengarse y partieron en la búsqueda de Freezer, pero tiempo después se enteraron de que este había sido eliminado por un saiyajin de clase baja llamado Kakarotto, él vivía en la Tierra, luego fue revivido por King Cold y fueron a aquel planeta para matar al saiyajin pero los desaparecieron a ambos. Vagaban por el espacio y mantenían la Tierra vigilada en una enorme nave construida por los amables e inteligentes fukuramis, sabían casi todas las costumbres humanas pero nunca se habían adentrado en el planeta ni se dejaban detectar con ningún satélite, de los cuales sacaba el mayor provecho._

_Kori se había encargado de buscar a los hombres más fuertes entre todos los datos que tenía en su ordenador, se decía que el hombre más fuerte era un tal Mr. Satán, pero para ella se le veía a leguas que era un mediocre en busca de fama. Lo que sí le llamó la atención fue ver que tenía una nieta llamada Pan, ella sí que se veía fuerte, derribaba enormes luchadores con solo un toque… Siguió su crecimiento, observó cómo cambió de niña a mujer y la odió. La odió porque Pan tenía todo con lo que ella siempre soñó: tenía una familia que la amaba, un esposo que daría su vida por ella y que la adoraba, una pequeña hija que con una sonrisa iluminaría una noche oscura… Pan lo tenía todo y por eso la detestaba._

_Kuru en cambió siempre intentó mantenerse alejado de todo eso que obsesionaba a su hermana, aunque a veces no resistía la tentación y echaba un vistazo en los archivos que guardaba Kori. En ellos encontró datos y muchas fotos de dos personajes: un hombre y una mujer. El primero tenía por nombre Trunks Brief y era el heredero de la empresa más grande y acaudalada de todo el planeta; la mujer llevaba por nombre Pan Brief, su apellido de soltera era Son, se dedicaba a dar clases en la escuela de artes marciales más grande y famosa de todo el país y quizás también del mundo, la cual era propiedad de su abuelo materno. Ambos eran esposos y tenían una hija en común, la pequeña Lilith._

* * *

><p>—Papi, tengo sueño. —Se quejaba Lilith mientras hacía sus deberes los cuales consistían en pintar un payaso sin salirse de las líneas.<p>

—Lilith ya te falta poco, no quieres ser perezosa como Goten. —Contestó su padre mientras sonreía de lado observando al aludido.

—¡Hey! Yo no era perezoso… Solo que no me gustaba hacer tareas. —Se trató de defender. Bra tan sólo negó con la cabeza ante lo tonto o ingenuo que podía llegar a ser su pareja.

—Preciosa recuerda que tienes que bañarte y cepillarte los dientes antes de dormir, eh. —Le recordó Pan, la cual llegaba con unos piqueos desde la cocina. Habían quedado en reunirse ese día para platicar y contarse los últimos sucesos.

—¿Y qué te dijo mamá acerca de tomar la vicepresidencia, Bra? —Preguntó Trunks muy interesado mirando de reojo a Pan, la cual estaba muy atenta a la respuesta.

—Dijo que te avisara que tienes libre esta semana porque ella tomará la presidencia y me dará la vicepresidencia para ponerme a prueba, así mamá evaluará si estoy apta o no para el cargo. —Un puchero resentido se formó en su boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Excelente, mañana no trabajo. —Trunks saltó al mueble alzando los brazos ante la atónita mirada de todos. —Lo siento. —Recuperando la compostura.

—Siempre fuiste el favorito de mamá, es tan injusto. —Se quejó la princesita.

—Tú mejor no digas nada, porque eres la consentida de papá. "Hola, soy la nena de papá, me llamo Bra Brief." —Se burló Trunks haciendo mímicas afeminadas y causando la risa de todos los presentes menos de Bra.

—¡Goten! ¡No te rías! —Dándole un codazo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tranquila amor tan sólo era una broma de tu hermano. — Trató de consolarla pero rompió en llanto causando que todos se alarmaran ya que cuando Bra lloraba su ki se desequilibraba y Vegeta enseguida lo notaba, corría hasta donde se encontrara su hija y le daba su merecido a quien la hizo llorar.

—Bra, tengo un enorme bote de helado de vainilla con mora, te lo doy si dejas de llorar. —La convenció Pan… Bueno, eso funcionaba con Lilith. Al girar la cabeza se encontró con un enorme puchero de su hija.

—¿Por qué le das mi helado? —Dicho esto rompió a llorar acompañando a su tía.

—Por cosas como estas es que mamá piensa que eres inmadura. —Estas palabras, cortesía de Trunks, fueron las que hicieron que Bra dejara de llorar y se comportara como una dama.

—Lilith, por favor guarda la compostura, así no se comporta una princesa. —Dijo Bra a su sobrina, quien también dejó de llorar al instante. Rieron por la situación y siguieron conversando amenamente.

—"_Mi hermoso príncipe de los saiyajin" _—Trunks escuchó la misma voz del día anterior en su cabeza, observó a su alrededor y se percató de que era el único que la escuchaba. Goten, Bra y su esposa seguían conversando, a la única que vio algo inquieta fue a su hija.

—Algo extraño va a ocurrir. —Mencionó Lilith con una voz demasiado seria y dejando a todos sorprendidos por el repentino comentario de la pequeña, quién luego se desmayó.

—¡Lilith!

* * *

><p>Kori abrió los ojos y sintió un repentino cansancio, ella poseía la mayoría de los poderes telepáticos de su madre. Al tratar de contactarse con Trunks sintió una corriente en su cuerpo que hizo que inmediatamente dejara de enviar mensajes a la mente del saiyajin. Fue como si una barrera la rechazara.<p>

Ella se había obsesionado con ese mestizo y lo iba a obtener costase lo que costase.

Mientras en otro compartimiento de la nave, Kuru recordaba a la muchacha de cabello negro que fue a observar ese día. La vio en la mañana dando clases a unos humanos debiluchos, que ilusamente creían que iban a aprender artes marciales, siempre tenía una sonrisa para ellos… Aquello fue extraño, ver esa sonrisa removió algo en su interior, fue un sentimiento cálido y hermoso. Incluso se sintió tentado en cambiar su aspecto para hacerse pasar por un nuevo alumno, pero no era capaz, al menos no todavía. Al mediodía la vio partir hacia un extraño lugar donde habían muchos humanos muy pequeños y por lo consiguiente débiles… Pero la pequeña que se reunió con ella poseía un poder enorme que incluso lo hizo sentir algo de recelo, esa tierna cara guardaba por dentro una fuerza increíble.

* * *

><p><em><span>NA: Siento la demora... Agradezcanlo a la compañía de telecomunicaciones ¬¬_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Pan-dbgt_

_Yoruiichiiten_

_Dbzangie4ever: La nena tiene algo de los dos... La cara y ojos de Pan y de Trunkks tiene el cabello y ciertas actitudes._

_Huilen_

_Patty Suise_

_Los que me leen en el anonimato y no dejan review ¬¬ No necesitan tener cuenta en fanfiction... n_n  
><em>

_Y a todos los que me tienen en alertas y favoritos... ¡Gracias!_


End file.
